


Out of the ordinary

by kirisame (taotrooper)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/kirisame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaho goes to study abroad in order to get answers. However, she will learn more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually sunny day in the strange city of London. The temperatures were still slightly low as they should be at that time of the year, certainly, but the sunlight and lack of dark clouds was nice change for the gloomy sky people were used to. There was something almost magical about it; as though something or someone had hidden all the dampness above to let the sun shine on them.

Years later, in retrospect, Kaho would wonder if a certain person was behind those merry skies that day. However, she'd always forget to ask him for confirmation.

In that particular day, she took a chance to drop the textbooks and visit historical places. Never mind the fact her orienting abilities had much to be desired –that day, for instance, she had to ask for directions after she left the Queensway Underground station, just to discover she had went off the wrong exit-, she loved to walk around that beautiful and old city. It was so different to her hometown, and even to Tokyo. Ancient, and overwhelming, and mysterious; even getting lost was an adventure to her.

She was in the mood for Victorian, so she visited the Kensington palace, with its royal rooms filled with three centuries old stories. The furniture was splendid, and the dress exhibition was delightful, but what she really could remember afterwards was the silence of the halls and the old smell coming from the enclosed air. It was hard to believe for Kaho that some nobles still lived there. Then again, that was London, where the present existed in communion with the past.

When the guided visit indoors was over, she checked the Sunken Garden near the Orangery. She spent some minutes admiring the flowers surrounding the water, rather zen-like. After that, her shoes were starting to bother her. She made her way outside past the black and golden gates, in direction to the quiet wildness of Kensington Gardens.

She sat on the nearest bench, as her feet were killing her. She unbuttoned her coat and rested with her eyes closed, sun and wind both over her face. Kaho couldn't help but smiling. Such a nice day it was.

And it was yet to be more interesting, a voice inside her said. And her intuition was rarely wrong.

She opened her eyes. The bench was some footsteps from the Round Pond, whose brownish water shined a bit from the distance. She hadn't seen a pond that big. It was even larger than the ponds at the Tsukimine shrine.

When she had regained strength, she walked towards it. On the edge, moorhens and ducks stretched their wings and webbed extremities. She smiled at them and then stared at the pond's surface.

She felt like doing a fortune telling that day. However, this pond had fishes living in it, and aquatic birds swimming across it. She sighed and missed her father's cozy shrine: the small forest and its spirits, the carp pond, the fortune pond, and the fireflies and cicadas at summer. They had nothing to be compared to the Sunken Garden, but they were still prettier than this pond. The birds were cute, yes, and the park was peaceful, but...

It's funny how nostalgia works.

She knew it was useless, but as kept wondering why she had the feeling something different was bound to happen to her that day, she tried her luck. She closed her eyes again and joined her hands together.

"If there's something I need to know," she murmured in Japanese, "please tell me."

She opened her eyes. Instead of finding a vision in the water, an expectant mute swan was glancing at her in the same spot her eyes were looking at. Probably it was waiting for her to feed it with hard bread crumbs or cheap crackers. She buffed in defeat. At least the swan was gorgeous, its feathers in such an exquisite white color.

"Sorry dear, I didn't bring food for you. I'm as hungry as you are, actually."

The swan slowly moved its head around. Left, right, left. Was it looking for people with bread or saying no to her? Either way, the swan swam towards the land. Kaho just stared, nothing better to see. When it was finally standing on firm land, it turned around, opened its wings, and flew away.

Maybe she should move on as well instead of waiting for a sign. It had been weeks.

Besides, she was hungry; it was around lunchtime. Thinking about what and where she would eat, she fetched her purse to see how much money she had with her. Not enough for the Orangery, she knew. If she dared, she could try to find an affordable café nearby...

And then her thoughts were interrupted by a strong presence.

It wasn't the usual spirit this time. It was an actual human presence, an actual magical human presence! Someone with powers, someone with a clue! Her instinct brushed off her logical thoughts: London was a massive city, probably full of magicians and whatnot, and getting to the ones who know about it is like finding the bloody needle in a haystack. Nonetheless she knew it was a hint. She knew it...

Too bad she had left the Moon Bell safe at her flat. No time to lose in thoughts or regret, though. She followed the presence as quickly as she could, fearing it would fade away or hide before she could catch it.

So she ran through the park, leaving the palace and the pond behind. She got past a group of mothers and their baby carriages, gossiping about what they read on tabloids. She got past a bunch of children playing, hidden between trees and carrying plastic weapons. She lost her breath three times and had to wait until her heartbeats were stable, but she still ran. She ran without thinking because she wasn't hunting a person, but a destiny to fulfill.

In reality, she was also hunting a person. Not that she knew she was, though.

After ages of running, hundreds of steps, Kaho found the boy sitting on a bench and reading a thick book. While she caught her breath again she saw he wasn't only staying still on that place but also grinning.

She walked close to him. He was definitely human, but there was something off. The dark-haired boy appeared to be around twelve, of mostly Asian features, and wore glasses so he must've had sight problems. But his aura, the clothes he wore, the reading comprehension required to understand what that book was about... He couldn't deceive her.

As soon as she was in front of him, the boy –or the person who looked like one- closed the book and his eyes met hers. Still smiling, he pointed out the bench with a gesture, gently inviting her to sit down by his side. She conceded and joined him.

Silence except for her heartbeats, which hadn't slowed down. His head turned to her, waiting for her to begin. Except that she didn't know how to, unfortunately.

"Hello," she managed to say.

"How do you do, miss?" the boy replied, polite.

"I know you're not an ordinary child," Kaho said, cutting to the chase. "If this is an illusion, you may take the mask out and show me your true face."

The boy closed his eyes and snorted, his sheepish grin turning into a mischievous smile. He was yet a kid, but he wasn't pretending to be one.

"So you do?" He looked at her again, his new smile still on his face. "However, I'm afraid this isn't an illusion. This body you see is my own."

"But what I see isn't what I get," she said. He chuckled at the retort.

"Don't we all? Eyes are liars. What do you think you're seeing, though?"

"I'm not sure. You're a human being, with the most ridiculous amount of magic I've ever met, but you can't be this young. You confuse me."

"How did you get to this conclusion, that I can't be young? I could be a precocious boy genius who'd rather sit in the shadows reading a Nobel Prize of Literature than pretending he's a cowboy or a Power Ranger or whatever it's fashionable now."

"It's not only that you don't act like one. There's something... old about your aura. I'm sorry," she said just in case her words offended the old boy.

"Don't be," he said as the mischievous smile turned into a much nicer satisfied smirk. "I still have to work on my act. The aura I can hide at will. But perhaps I didn't see the need to play the role today. And I probably wanted to see whether I would confuse you."

"I'm still confused," Kaho assured him. The boy, however, didn't seem to listen to her.

"So, what is it?"

"What--?"

"You chased me for a reason. I'd like to hear it, if you please."

Kaho tried not to laugh. She couldn't understand him, but he had her figured out. The conversation was turning slightly bizarre.

"Yes, okay, I'm looking for information, and my intuition tells me you could provide me some hints. I don't know where to begin looking for answers."

"And you believe it?"

"I have no choice."

"So you follow your heart. That sounds like a good plan to me. Fine, let's hear it."

Kaho considered as if she should tell a stranger about her visions about the pretty girl with brown hair and the winged silver-haired person –or was it a spirit?- facing each other in her shrine, but talking in such a straight-forward way about the future with strangers wasn't her style. Besides, he might not get it. So he wanted to play mysterious? She would play too.

"What do you know about magic bells?" she tried to sound like a detective, asking general questions first.

"It depends on the kind of bell and the kind of magic they carry. You'll have to be more specific than that."

There was no point on playing mysterious on him.

"Fiiiiine. Someone left a magic bell in the shrine my father is a priest of. I know it's lunar, how it's supposed to work in the end, and who I should give it to, but I don't know who made it and with what purpose. My fortune telling told me I'd find the answer in this distant land, so I came to study abroad. But so far I haven't found out anything about it."

"What exactly do you know for sure?"

"I know the situation, the place, and the main persons involved, but not the circumstances. I was hoping I'd find out more details for this mission."

"What for? Don't you already know enough to carry on with it?"

"It is enough for the mission, but not for me. I want to solve this mystery before those events occur. I'm used to know more than most people, so I can't stand being in the dark about this. Also, I want to be sure I'll be doing the right thing. What if it's better the other one wins? I- I want to be positive about this."

"I haven't been in the dark for a long time, but I understand where you come from." Kaho thought the boy looked sad and bitter when he said that. "I can try to help you out. You said the bell was left in a shrine. The only religion I know which calls their sacred places ‘shrines' and let their men of god to have children is Shintoism. Correct?"

"Yeah, we're a Shinto shrine. I serve as a miko when I'm home."

"Your English has a soft accent, and you said you're studying abroad, so this bell and this shrine are in Japan. Correct?"

"I brought the bell with me to England but indeed, I come from Japan."

"Then I'll better speak in Japanese, so you're more comfortable."

"Are you Japanese as well?" she switched to her native language.

"Not really," he switched as well, "but I'm fluent in it. You could say I was born there."

"Oh."

"Moon bells on shrines in Japan... I remember one. It was on a small town near Tokyo. Tomoeda, written with the kanji for ‘friend' and ‘branch'."

Kaho's eyes opened wide in surprise, not sure what to say.

"By your silence," the boy went on, "I assume you do, in fact, come from Tsukimine. You've come a long way, shrine maiden, but you're getting warmer. So warm it's burning."

It was too much for her. He knew. He so knew everything. Or didn't he?

"Do you actually know or are you reading my mind?"

"I can't read minds. I can read the future better than I wished I could, though. I confess I was aware, when I came to this park, that the person in charge with the Moon Bell at Tsukimine shrine would meet me. But even if I wasn't, I would've connected the dots anyway."

"But... you know...?"

He dropped the smugness, and his smirked turn into a genuinely warm, kind smile.

"I know everything about the Moon Bell. I'm the only person alive who knows its real function and why you should hand it to that girl. I know as much as its creator, actually. Your quest is over now that you found me."

He really knew.

She was so relieved she could almost cry. Instead, she chuckled.

"You could've told me before, instead of asking me those questions!"

"But what's the fun in that, uh..."

"Mizuki Kaho."

"Do you mind if I call you by your first name, Western-style?"

"I don't mind. I already got used to it, even without the honorifics."

"It's not polite to be so informal with a Japanese girl without her explicit permission. So it's fine if I call you Kaho?"

"It's fine, mister...?"

The boy didn't take the hint.

"You see, Kaho. I apologize for being so rude, but I hadn't had this kind of conversation in a while. I wanted to test you before; I wanted you to ask for my help. And also, I was curious to see why you're in a journey over something that you know it's not going to belong to you."

"But you're going to help me."

"Oh, of course! I never said I wouldn't, and I can't say no to such a pretty face."

Wait, was this kid flirting with her?

"Good," she was the one smirking this time, "since I'll make you talk with no circles this time."

"I'll do my best. What do you want to know?"

"Everything! The truth."

"It's a long story."

"I like long stories."

He nodded in approval.

"And you will hear it. But," he checked his watch, "not now. I have to make lunch, and I promised a special dessert."

"That's cheating!"

"But what's the rush? You will get your answers... just not on a Strawberry Saturday. We can sit around one day and talk in peace, preferably with access to tea and biscuits. And I'll save you a piece from the strawberry tart, I swear... How about tomorrow around 4:00 o'clock, at the Kensington Gardens' entrance?"

"Which one?"

"You choose."

"The northern gate."

"Good." He stood up and offered his hand. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Kaho."

"I wish I could say the same, but you still haven't told me your name."

"What, legally? I've used several over the years--"

"Don't go in circles. _Your name_."

"...I respond to Eriol."

Then Kaho shook his hand, grinning.

"There, was that so hard? Nice to meet you as well!"

"Kaho..."

"Yes?"

"Some _meetings_ are destined, and some encounters can turn your life upside down."

It wouldn't be the last time Eriol tells her something cryptic and meaningful.

"I know."

And it wouldn't be the last time Kaho gets what he meant perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

As she still had the lesson from the previous day fresh in her head, she went through the right exit that time. In contrast, the weather didn't look so bright that afternoon; Kaho opened her umbrella as she left the Underground station to guard herself from the usual drizzle. She was getting used to the London skies by then.

He was at the gardens' gates already, below a turquoise umbrella and carrying a bag. He didn't seem tired of waiting; more like the contrary. He turned his head directly to her before she was even close to him.

It was the first time she had seen him standing up. The top of his head, she noticed, was at her shoulders' level. Nonetheless, there was something strong yet nimble about him that compensated his small and apparently frail body. The impression was of anything but a helpless child, ironically.

"Good afternoon," he smiled at her.

"Hi. Am I late...?"

"Of course you aren't. I just arrived too early."

"But you still had to wait."

"I'm used to waiting," he shrugged. "Five minutes aren't a big deal to me." Because of the strange grin he had while he added those words, Kaho wondered if there was a double meaning to it, or he was just making a reference to his real age, whatever that was. Or both.

"So, do we go in?" She vaguely pointed at the park grounds.

"It's wet. Let's go this way," he said as he turned around on his heels.

She had no other choice but follow him.

As she walked behind him, unaware of their destination, she evaluated him further. She couldn't understand, one day ago, why she ran to his presence as soon as she sensed it. Probably it was a reflex caused by the insane intensity of his power, drawing her. But now that she wasn't thinking about anything in particular, she could tell the reason she was so sure the owner of that magic was what she was looking for.

There was something familiar, and for some reason endearing, about Eriol's presence.

First, Kaho knew the ones with power can feel attraction or repulsion to each other, depending on the compatibility of their magic or their karmas. She had felt it herself more than once in the past. But that wasn't why: it was too simple and primitive, and feeling excited towards someone's presence didn't say anything about the person's worth.

Second -and she has just figured this out-, the energy emanating from the Moon Bell was eerily similar from the one coming from the guy called Eriol. Now this was a good theory. He had said he knew about as much as the creator, so there was a huge chance he also had a specific relation to the Bell. It couldn't be a coincidence both powers were so alike, could it?

She accidentally stepped on a tiny puddle, her one month-old boots soaked. Wait, where were they? She didn't know that street.

Politely, Kaho asked him.

"I wonder... I guess you don't know either?"

"Ah. Are we lost, then? It happens to me a lot, you know."

"No, I rarely get lost," Eriol smiled at her above his shoulder. "I just know the way to go, but I never stopped in between to ask myself the name of the roads. I don't get that much information."

"So you only know the directions. Where to turn left and that?"

He nodded.

"And may you tell me where we are going?"

"Well, I don't know the exact place or its name either."

"Eh? And how are you supposed to know when we get there?"

"I'll know. I know I will recognize it for sure."

A part of her wanted to sigh and reply they were going to get lost. However, the less logical part of her reminded her she occasionally was certain about things she had no idea how or where she picked them up, so she was no one to say.

Therefore she said nothing, and hoped the water on her boots wouldn't get in, as they kept marching on unknown sidewalks under the mild rain.

After four blocks, the drizzle stopped. After five blocks, Eriol stopped and made a gesture towards a small café. Its terrace was under a blue and white canopy, so the tables underneath didn't get wet. The boy walked towards the cleanest, driest table, and pulled a chair so Kaho would sit on it. She blinked, not used to that Western display of gentleman courtesy. Actually, she had never seen any of her British male classmates around her age pulling chairs for girls, so she thought that only happened in the movies.

He hesitated before her doubt, and went round to the other chair in the table.

"I'm sorry. Would you rather this other one?"

And so he proceeded to drag it. Embarrassed by her own rudeness, and blushing a bit, she shook her hands to stop him.

"No, no, no, no. The other one was fine, really!"

She hurried to the first chair he picked and sat down.

"Oh. All right. But if you prefer the other chair..."

"No need, really," she said as she raised her chair towards the table. "See, I'm fine!"

"You didn't have to... I was going to do that..."

"Do what?"

"Push your chair in."

"But I'm heavier than you, I reckon."

"I can handle it. I'm short, but not weak," he sat on the other chair and push himself to the table. "But also, I am a gentleman."

"Old-fashioned gentleman, you mean," she laughed. "You're the first person I've met in London who does this kind of things."

"I can't see a problem with that," he shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really. It's just strange, I guess."

"The human culture evolves fast. What was normal fifty years ago is strange these days, and what's normal today will be obsolete in twenty years from now. I've been out of touch with the world for a while, I guess."

She wondered how much time that ‘for a while' meant.

A waiter came out of the café indoors and asked them for their order. She decided to go with the hour and order ordinary lemon tea, even though she wasn't that fond of English tea. Eriol asked for a stronger tea and two of the house's best dessert. The poor waiter stared at Kaho for some seconds, probably waiting for the ‘adult' to discourage the ‘child' from that amount of caffeine and sugar. But as she wouldn't reply, he rolled his eyes and returned inside.

"Now we can talk in peace, although it would be better if we stick to Japanese in case we're overheard. First of all, what exactly do you know, and what do you wish to understand, Kaho?"

She stretched her arm and grabbed her handbag. She opened the largest compartment and took the Moon Bell from the inside. She handled it to Eriol, who nodded in approval.

"This is it," she pointed out. "The Moon Bell from Tsukimine shrine."

"Yes. I recognize it. So, what do you know about this, exactly? Try to explain it to me as I was a complete stranger."

"You practically are a stranger to me."

"A stranger to this _bell_."

"Well, I already told you how I heard it was left in the shrine. Should I repeat that?"

"Only if you want to, but it's not necessary. Those are just facts, but I need to hear what you've discovered about its purpose and powers so far, more than how it got to your hands."

"Ah! Well, I first touched the Moon Bell when I was sixteen years old. As soon as I held it, I knew it was something different from everything I had ever seen. It had power, and it had a purpose. And I had a vision right then... There was a girl in the shrine grounds, dressed in red and orange and carrying something that looked like a baton. She looks around nine or ten years old, I think. Then a winged figure whose face I can't see, but his or her silhouette is visible against the full moon, is about to attack her. Then several red things make a circle around her, and while they swirl too fast to know what they are, I know somehow they're important in that fight. I'm aware that, at that moment, it's essential I give the Bell to the girl in red just right at that moment. Like it's my mission, my fate."

"Why?" asked Eriol. "Why is the Moon Bell so relevant to those people? Did they go to your Shrine to get it?"

"I don't think so; it looked as though they were fighting. What I do know is that the girl's power is not strong enough to defend herself from the winged person or creature. And that the Bell had to be created so its energy is passed to the girl. Whoever left the Bell at the Shrine was certain the battle would take place there, so it was handy to let it there."

"Did your vision tell you that as well, or did you figure out by your own?"

"A little bit of both," she smiled. "I've had years to ponder on the matter."

He chuckled, amused. At that moment, the waiter approached them with their tea and two slices of a tasty-looking cake covered with white cream. When he left, Kaho sipped her tea while Eriol was opening a tiny bag of sugar.

"Go on," he said, and stirred up his teacup clockwise. "So, that's what you know about it."

"Yes. As much as I try to remember, I can't find the reason they fight. She looks like she doesn't want to be there, let alone attack the winged person back. She was forced to face it, or there's something she will obtain or retain from the winning. Her feelings and her lack of power are holding her back, though. Personally, I think she holds some good feelings for the opponent, so she has doubts."

"That's a good analysis from an outsider's point of view."

"Thanks!"

"Then the Moon Bell was created for what, do you reckon?"

"The creator just wanted her to win badly, isn't it? Or that the winged person loses to her."

Eriol almost choke on his tea from laughter.

"That—ahahaha, that sums it up brilliantly, actually," he replied when he calmed down.

"It does? Really?"

"Obviously the girl would benefit from the victory more than the Bell creator, and some other ones besides her, but if he wasn't quite interested in her passing through this there wouldn't be a point to make it."

"That explains the feeling of urgency that came from the vision. If it was trying to show it from the creator's biased point of view..."

"That sounds slightly harsh. The cake isn't, though."

Sure enough, he was already on his slice. Kaho picked up the fork and took a bite. He was right: it was so soft and sweet.

"Delicious."

"Isn't it?" He beamed at her; looked like someone had a sweet tooth! She should've known.

"But my problem is," she went on, "whether I should help the girl or not."

"What do you mean? You don't want to help her?"

"I'm _supposed_ to. I mean, she's really cute and all, but I want to know the causes of that battle before I actually want to with all my heart."

In fact, she was lying. How did she know she was doing the right thing? What if helping the girl was a mistake? What would happen if the winged figure was actually the good guy, and the Bell creator –as soothing the powers from the artifact had always been to Kaho- had evil intentions, and giving that girl such power would have terrible consequences? Magic and destiny weren't something you play with, but on the other hand she didn't want to regret anything she had to do.

She wasn't even sure whether to tell Eriol about her doubts or not. He looked like he was on the creator's side, after all.

"So you came to England seeking for that answer? The background?"

"It's some information my abilities can't provide me."

"Still, you knew the answer was here, so far away from home," he cleaned his mouth with a napkin. "It's impressive, I must say."

Kaho was used to getting compliments about her predictions, mostly for the Shrine frequent visitors. However, Eriol's words made her happy. A pro was acknowledging her.

"Then, will you tell me what you know?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't going to."

"I have no way to tell that," she argued. "You might be testing me."

"Indeed, I always test people first to some degree. This time it's not the case, though. It was fated. And the person in charge of the Moon Bell has the right to hear the story before living it."

"As long as it's not lies," she said.

"Do I have a liar's face?"

"I don't know you, so I can't tell that either. But if you're deceiving me visually already, your words easily could."

"There's nothing I can do about my looks right now. I'm incapable of lying about Clow Reed's affairs, though. I might hide some parts, and I do that everyday, but nothing further."

_Whose affairs?_

"I swear I won't lie to you, by the ones I love the most right now, and the ones I'll come to love one day. I'll also respect your decision if you think there's something fishy going on and it's not worth your time. You've crossed oceans in a quest, and it would be an insult to you to give you a false testimony."

She looked at his eyes, so young and old, and he glanced at her back. Shady as he was, he seemed like he was a man (or boy, or whatever he was) of honor. She decided to trust him for the time being.

"Please tell me."

"As you wish," he sank on his chair, making himself comfortable. "But tell me first, have you ever heard the name of Clow Reed?"

"That's the name you mentioned before, right? Sorry, no. Never heard of it. Should I?"

"You are a powerful girl, but since you don't seem to be in any circle it's understandable you didn't. Besides, I'm not even sure if people still talk about the bloke. It's been a long time since he died..."

"So he was a magician?"

"A renowned one, if you will. He did some important advances in a couple of fields, and ironically we'll be dealing with them all in this conversation."

"Was he the one who made the Bell?"

"Why do you think so?"

"If he was involved, and he's evidently not the girl, there are only two possibilities. And since you said he died, he can't be the one with the wings."

"Please remember this: a well-organized magician can meddle in other people's business even decades after his death, if they plan ahead and get help from third parties. And Clow was an expert in that area."

"So you're saying the winged person could be on Clow's side?"

"Funny you say that, because do you suspect which side was Clow's?" he made a pause, in which Kaho shook her head. "The answer is _both_ by the way."

She stared at Eriol, frowning, and pondered the revelation for some seconds.

"Does that mean both of them are fighting over this Clow guy?"

"No. The girl never even met him. Both have their own individualistic reasons to clash, and they happen to exist because of Clow's death, but what you said is not really correct."

More silence.

"Clow provoked the fight on purpose?"

"His last words might've been misinterpreted by someone. I wouldn't say it was on purpose, but he kind of expected something like this to happen when he gave that open-ended permission."

Silence again. This was getting confusing.

"Was the Bell made to make the fight fairer and to both participants to be more balanced?"

"Oh, definitely not. He was rooting for the girl."

"So you admit Clow made the Bell?"

"Didn't I say that?" he looked puzzled.

"Not explicitly."

"Oh," he sipped his tea. "Clow made the Bell."

"Thank you! Can we get more specific now, please?"

"I'll give you the pleasure, as long as it's not too specific."

It looked like Eriol wasn't used to give explanations to anyone, judging by his inability to talk directly and resorting to asking the audience for speculations and opinions. Later on, Kaho would discover that not only that fact was true, but he actually enjoyed the way she had kept it on with him so well in that first long conversation, before he truly opened up with her.

And anxieties aside, she had likewise found it quite enjoyable.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, then," Kaho encouraged Eriol to start with the explanations. "What does Clow have to do with this?"

He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses upward.

"Before I cut to the chase, you should have an idea of how Clow Reed used to be."

"Is that so relevant?" she raised an eyebrow, dubious.

"It is, really. I can't start on the people involved before you know who he was."

"He's a famous magician. You told me that already."

"Do you want me to tell you the story?"

Kaho crossed her arms, hoping the Moon Bell wouldn't fall from her lap, where she had put it after he had examined it closer.

"Fine, fine. Tell me about Clow's life if it matters to you so much."

"He wasn't your average sorcerer. He was born in China, but his father was an Englishman."

"There's nothing strange about being of mixed race, though," she argued.

"Not these days. But when he was born it was certainly an oddity. Most people around that century didn't even know what an ‘England' was or if it was edible."

"...Ah. I see now, I guess."

"Since he was half-breed, knowing one school of sorcery wasn't enough for him. He had to go and learn both Eastern and Western. If he believed in something, it was balance. He tried to incorporate that concept in his magic, even though it was harder to get it done in his personal life.

"Therefore, he'd find himself mixing both schools in practice. And he even went beyond that and attempted to create his own kind of magic with elements from both branches."

"Is that even possible?" said Kaho.

"He accomplished it, so it was. However, it's not something anyone could do. I never mentioned that Clow Reed was one of the most powerful wizards of his time, if not the best. Between his eccentricities, his race background, and his raw power, he was usually considered a sort of monster."

"Was he?"

"The most powerful magician?"

"No, a monster."

"Hahaha, it's a matter of speaking. He could be a charming bloke most of the times. What I meant is that he was intimidating for the reasons I mentioned, but especially because of the powers he held."

"Was he more powerful than you are?"

Kaho's question made Eriol blink in surprise.

"I hope I never get to be more powerful than he was, truth to be told," he shook his head as though he was trying to take that thought out of his head. "Why do you ask me that kind of questions?"

"Well, I think you're the person with the most power I've met, but I ignore how strong you are or how terrible Clow was supposed to be. I don't know a lot of people with the gift."

"Oh... I don't want to brag, but I _am_ powerful. I hope you don't mind if I continue the story."

"Please do."

"Knowing two schools of magic can be confusing. Say, if you want to cast fire, would you conjure it with _ofuda_ or with complicated spells? What Clow did to simplify his life was to create a new spell for fire that included both philosophies. And that's what he did with several magical concepts. Not all of them, since there were things better done with Western or Eastern magic.

"So he created a deck of cards.

"Each card had the characteristics of a particular magic. So, continuing with the example, if he needed to turn on the hearth, he'd just activate the card for fire instead of looking for an unused _ofuda_ or remembering the exact words to call it. Just that easy.

"Well, easy to cast. They weren't easy to make, mind you. Creating new magic takes a lot of energy and intelligence. But you get my point."

"Is that like those trendy strategy games," said Kaho, "in which you buy packs of cards and fight with them in tournaments? _Magic the Gathering_ and the sort?"

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. Is this a mundane thing...?"

Of course, she told herself, he couldn't know what those games were about, if he was supposed to be old. It was fashionable in the university she was currently studying at, and before that she had seen a group of kids in Touya's school playing that on the hallways. She had asked them what they were because the illustrations were so pretty.

But those were young mundane persons, around the ages of fourteen and twenty-five. Eriol barely seemed to know what style of clothes to wear in that decade without calling people's attention on the streets, so it was just remarkable he knew boys his apparent age played pretend to something called ‘Power Rangers'. He might not even know what the show was about, or if it was even a TV show. Did he even own a television set?

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head and smiled. "Please continue."

"But I want to know what that gathering is," he said, eyes wide open. "It sounds rather interesting!"

She didn't expect that.

"Uh... I'm not sure either; I've never played it myself. Uh. Well, I can try to investigate about it and tell you later!"

"That's kind of you," he grinned happily. "But don't forget it, okay? I have nobody else to ask about it.

"So, where were we? Ah, yes, he created a deck of cards, each one representing a conjure. The Clow cards made him from a nobody with potential to a revolutionary madman. And it was just the beginning.

"He's also famous from being one of the pioneer magicians in the branch of Artificial Creatures. He was able to make a big part of his creations, complex or not, with a level of sentience and life. The cards, for instance, had their own personality."

"...What?"

"What you heard." He seemed to enjoy Kaho's surprised face. "His spells had soul and feelings; some of them not as complex as humans, animals, and natural creatures, but it was still remarkable. For instance, The Firey is considerably violent, The Windy is quite gentle, The Mirror is shy, and The Flower loves to dance and have fun."

"That's... wow."

"You told me you saw something surrounding the girl but didn't know what it was, right? They were the Clow cards. They made the decision to protect a human being without being ordered. That should give you an idea."

"Oh dear. But I don't understand why they were there..."

"That's it. You're wondering about the cause of the battle. Now I'm able to tell you what it will be:

"It's about inheritance and succession.

"The girl is Clow's heiress. She was chosen to be the new mistress of Clow's creations. However, the conditions she has to fit are not exactly a piece of cake. She'll have to work hard on them. And that fight will decide the fate of Clow's former properties."

Eriol took a break to drink tea. Kaho wasn't sure what to think. She was expecting something slightly more interesting than that. Then again, maybe there was more to it, and she still had questions.

"So, the winged person is a rival? Does he or she want to get the cards instead of the girl? And Clow wants to stop it because they're not for that person?"

Eriol laughed again.

"Heh, no. I'm sure the Lis, who are Clow's clan from mother's side, will have something to say about someone they don't know about as the new mistress of The Clow. But who you saw doesn't want to own the cards. He isn't even a human being."

"Uh..."

"See, Clow's creations are not only a bunch of cards. I told you he was an expert on artificial creatures. He had created, with his own magic, living beings that are more advanced than the Clow cards; to a whole new level, even. Between them, two guardians. Have you ever heard about guardians?"

"Are they like _shikigami_?"

"No, shikigami are not that sentient and can only exist in this plane of existence when summoned. Guardians, however, live always in this space-time. Other than that, both shikigami and guardians are creatures who were born to obey their master. The difference is, besides the level of intelligence, guardians are created to fulfill something concrete, and that is –like the word implies- protecting something or someone."

"Oh. Woah, that Clow guy keeps improving his résumé as you speak."

"He was also good at clairvoyance," Eriol teased. "Too good to be true, maybe."

"So, these guardians were made to protect Clow?"

"No, not Clow: the Clow cards."

"Then... the winged person is one of the guardians."

"Yes. He controls the moon-based cards."

"So the fight is because he's opposed to the girl's right to be the cards' owner?"

"It's more complicated than that, but basically that's the issue."

"How is it more complicated?"

"Well, the girl, whose name is Sakura, isn't only inheriting the Clow cards, but the whole set. Guardians included, batteries not."

"Oh. Then he's opposed to..."

"To her becoming _his_ master. He doesn't care if the cards and the other guardian are all for it, which they will. He'll only accept someone as powerful as Clow to take his place. Therefore, he decided to test her. The fight you'll be involved in will be known as the Final Judgment. The moon guardian tends to be a bit overdramatic."

"But he has a point, right? The girl can't be as powerful as the guy you described me. She can't support all the cards and guardians, or even win him at all."

"You're right: she'll be unable to do any of that when the Final Judgment takes place. But Sakura-san has an incredible potential! She'll learn fast, she'll get to manage with the nineteen cards and two guardians, and she'll exceed Clow's powers one fine day. She's the perfect candidate, but the judge is so biased he can't see it yet. He'll get to love her, really. It's all for the best."

"But Eriol, isn't that too much responsibility for such a young girl? What if she's tempted to do bad things with those beings under her orders? How destructive are the Clow cards?"

"Well," Eriol pulled a face, "some of them aren't exactly harmless..."

"With more reason!"

"Look, Kaho. Some parts of Clow's family and descendants are –how to say it- truly insane." His voice went sweeter as he spoke. "But the branch Sakura comes from is decent, smart, and kind. Clow choose his heir carefully: it had to be someone who was lovable and fair, who can't develop ill ambitions, and who could be compatible with each of his creations. It wasn't picking the most powerful one from the lot and that's it. He didn't even select the eldest sibling. I admit I don't know Sakura yet, but I'm familiar with all the visions Clow had about her. I'm sure she'll be responsible enough, as she's bound to have an honest upbringing. Clow wouldn't let any twit to get their hands on his beloved creations. Trust me on this, please."

Kaho glanced at Eriol. His eyes gleamed with an emotion she was unable to decipher. For the first time in the conversation, he looked more sincere and serious than she had ever seen him in those two days. He truly believed his own words, with all his heart.

Something inside her was moved; probably finding Eriol's humanity, although she didn't know why on Earth that was important to her. But she still couldn't know whether it was the right thing to do.

"There's something I don't understand, though. Why are you so interested in the cards and guardians to be settled with this girl called Sakura? Why do you want me to trust in you and help them so much? It's not your problem, is it?"

"I have a mission as well," he smirked. "Just as Clow confided on the Tsukimine Shrine to carry out the Moon Bell, and you were born with that fate, I also have a destiny to fulfill before I can have a more normal life. My mission takes off right after yours does, so I depend on your success, and of course in Sakura-san's determination."

"What will happen if I don't help? Or if you don't help? Just because we're fated to do something it doesn't mean we actually have to do it."

"Well, in my case all the cards would die..."

"Pardon me?"

"...But there are more consequences if you decide not to help the cards –and guardians- to get their new mistress. There's a curse linked to the Final Judgment."

"A curse...?"

"'Clow cards: when the seal is broken, a disaster will fall on this Earth.'"

"A what?!"

"The cards scattered when Clow died. Right now they're hidden, waiting for a captor to seal them again. Sakura-san will do that job, thanks to the other guardian. However, the seal she'll place on them would break again if she fails on her Final Judgment. And with that, the curse will take place."

Kaho's jaw opened. Why in the world this bastard didn't tell her about this before?

"But that's terrible! What's going to happen, exactly?"

"They'll forget about the most important person in their lives. And not only the cards and guardians, but it will also extend to a big part of your hometown. But it can be helped. If Sakura wins, nothing bad will happen."

"This was Clow's idea?"

"You could say that."

"I feel sick. That man is a bastard. And you! You're also a bastard for not telling me before I asked you!"

"I knew you were going to ask me anyway," he murmured. "I'm a pretty good clairvoyant. And I wasn't going to tell you the bad news at the beginning, or else you would've panicked and never listened to me. Modifying somebody else's memories is not nice at all," he agreed with a sad expression, "but I think Clow wanted to protect his creations' feelings, because he knew they'd grow attached to the girl. Sakura herself, and several of the ones involved, would meet someone to love because of The Clow's existence. It's horrible to do this to innocent people, it's true, but if you think about it..."

"If I think about it what?!"

"He probably didn't feel guilty for adding this mechanism. Because first, he wanted his creations to be happy, and parting ways with her would break their heart."

"But..."

"And second, Clow _knew this mechanism would never be activated_. If I'm a good clairvoyant, imagine him. And he's usually right."

Kaho, while still disgusted, had to process this excuse.

"So hold on a second. He knows the curse isn't necessary because she'll win, but he places it anyway?"

"That's right."

"Then why bother? That's twisted."

"Because Sakura-san will be afraid to hurt the Judge, and she's going to need a motivation to go on with the Judgment. The guardians are not good at lying, so Clow had to actually set it up and make the guardians be aware the possibility, low as it is, is there."

Silence.

"You shouldn't have told me this. You talked too much."

"Why is that?"

"This motivation through a disaster... it wasn't only set for the girl. It was for all the people involved so they'd, well, get involved. And that included _me_. Now you made me realize he's counting on me to give her the Bell to avoid the disaster, but he was probably hoping I'd agree so I could stop his scheme. You messed it up, because I now know it's all fake and he was trying to use me."

"Nonetheless," Eriol retorted, "if you decide not to follow his plans, the curse will still be activated, everything will go to waste, and the disaster will still fall. There isn't much of a difference, as the odds you could refuse were equal with you knowing or not everything. It's still up to you."

"You're also manipulating me, aren't you? Both Clow and you. You're expecting me to feel guilty."

He sighed.

"I won't deny it's plausible there's a chance we're likely manipulating you, and the rest of the implicated ones, and even Sakura-san. Do you want to know why? Do you really want to know why?"

"I do!"

"Because we care too much. That's why."

Again, that sad expression.

"Clow wished his creations and his heiress to have a happy life. But he ended up pushing their buttons in order to get the best outcome. He overprotected them too much, and his ideas are tactless sometimes as you pointed out. But his intentions were good. They say the road to hell is paved with them, so it's probably foolish to focus so much in this. But he loved them all. Even Sakura-san, who'd be born centuries after he knew she'd exist." He sipped what remained of his tea, hiding his face with the teacup. "And probably, in some level, he even loved you, Kaho, and wanted you to be happy when your mission was over. And me too."

His words made her heart beat faster. Why? What was so significant in them? Why did she want to believe that dead man who annoyed her five minutes ago wished for her happiness?

The promise she made to Touya lingered in the back of her mind for some reason, but she ignored it. Eriol's eyes peeked over the teacup and she didn't look at them.

"Yes," she said, "and what about you?"

He placed the cup over the plate, slowly. His eyes reflected that strange indescribable emotion again.

"I'm as foolish as Clow was. I want to believe that in this world that dream shouldn't end, and almost everyone will get their happy ending. But mainly, the creations... I feel a great respect for beings with a conscience and a heart. And just because they aren't like the magical creatures born by nature, and they were creations of a human mind, they're no less alive. They're alone right now, as we speak, some still mourning their master. They deserve someone that won't treat them as tools or slaves. Don't you think?" he smiled shyly, as he had just said something wrong.

And she did believe Eriol respected those creatures, perhaps even more than Clow himself with those disturbing plans. Once again she remembered Touya, in his middle high school uniform, hanging around the shrine grounds and the forest on the other side of town, understanding the ones living there were as normal as he was.

Her intuition was telling her to trust him and take the mission already. Her brain didn't like the idea of possibly being used by a prepubescent old creep sponsoring a dead man who was even more of a creep. But then again, taking in consideration the amount of preparations Clow had taken, morally incorrect as some were, Eriol had a point saying that guy truly cared too much, right?

"But this sounds too misanthropic of yours," she said, "just being in to help the cards and guardians. Either you have a superhero complex, or there's a part of the plan you're not telling me and it'll benefit you."

Eriol's eyes opened wide.

"Well, I do have a sort of magical health condition, and I'm counting on Sakura-san to do me a favor in a long-term future. But helping me is up to her, and I won't be asking it in return of my aid during my own mission; besides, that favor would also benefit another person. However, in the end, I'll survive if she says no, and the cards have more priority than me. It's more of wistful thinking and less of selfishness."

"You're sick but you'll survive anyway?"

"It's not really a sickness, but a bothersome aspect of my powers. Only she can fix it, if she wants to. I won't be forcing her to do it. And I'm not forcing you to help them, even though you don't believe me."

"Why do you explain everything to me? You don't seem like the kind of person who spills it all if asked. You're trying to convince me, right?"

"Everything? I haven't even told you half of it... But you're somehow right. I don't explain myself even to the people I live with. But it's true what you said about having to know what you'll be dealing with, so you have to hear the basics of the story."

"That explains the Clow things, but not telling me about your respect for creatures or the problems with your magic. I can tell you're telling me the truth, and I really don't get why you just don't lie..."

"I promised not to lie."

"About Clow. We never said anything about you. You could've told me I was prying too much by asking you personal questions, or that's not relevant to Clow's plans."

"And why did you even want to know about myself? You were the one asking, Kaho."

He was right. Why did she ask him what was with him? Why was she intrigued by him? Was it because of his presence? Was it because he was the weirdest person she had ever met in her life? Was it because he said he also had a mission?

"I haven't," he continued, "trusted in another human being for years. I trust that some persons I've never met in this life will do certain things in a certain moment, and that includes you giving out the Moon Bell, but I haven't trusted someone I actually know from somewhere else. I think I just need to talk to someone. It's too much information and not sharing it could drive me insane."

"And you're choosing me for trust? I'm not even sure if I'm going to give them the Bell, and it's partly because of Clow's scheme and your way to talk about it."

"You're not looking at it from the right angle," he smirked. "You already know the answer. What I told you or not, or even whether you knew about the disaster or not... nothing is relevant. You know the answer. I know your answer. You just assumed I was trying to buy you in because I didn't stop talking and justifying it all. And maybe you believed you had a choice. But your choice was already made by no other than you, before you even met me.

"Probably, deep down, you were expecting me to tell you either something dreadful about the girl or a darn good reason to help her, so you could choose your fate and make a difference. You were overreacting over the disaster because I was giving you more reasons to be involved, and not the contrary.

"You wanted to control it, to some extend. But you had made your choice before you came to England, didn't you? If the girl was evil you wouldn't help, but in all the other case-scenarios you were going to. Do you know why?"

She nodded, defeated, and picked the Bell up from her lap.

"Because having this Bell gives my life a sense and a meaning; it makes me different and useful. I like the idea of getting a special fate. I've always wanted to give out the Bell, but I just wanted confirmation on whether I was doing the right thing.

"You're right, Eriol. Trying to convince me was a waste of time. I always knew I was going to do it, even if a part of me just wants an easy life with no odd responsibilities and wanted this to be a mistake." She snorted. "You might not be able to read minds, but you're pretty sharp."

"Thank you," he bowed his head. "But it wasn't a waste of time because, like I said, I wasn't buying you in. I was just sharing information. I told you... I wanted to talk to someone. I trusted your judgment from the beginning."

She blushed a bit. It felt good to be trusted, even if she didn't trust entirely in him.

"You know," she told him, "I think we're talking in circles again. You kept saying you knew I was going to do it, but I tried to deny it. Maybe I wanted to argue."

"Argue is fine," he smiled. "I miss arguing with people as well."

He was so strange.

"There's still information about the Final Judgment I'd like to pass to you, but it's getting late."

"Yeah. It's dark already."

"Are you afraid of the Dark?"

"My magic is from the moon, so I don't mind it."

"We should go now... let me go get the waiter and pay it, it's my treat."

"Fine, I should be going. Do you know any Tube station around here?"

"You mean the Underground? No idea," he shrugged.

"Uh, then... Can you walk with me back to Kensington Gardens, please?"

"Sure. Wait here."

He went inside and paid the check. When he was back, Kaho had put her coat on and the Bell was back in her handbag.

"I thought you weren't afraid of the Dark," he teased her and passed her his bag while they started walking.

"It's not the dark. It's getting lost in a street I've never heard of, on a Sunday evening, what I don't want to. By the way, what's this bag?"

"Yours. I told you I was going to bring you some of yesterday's strawberry tartlet."


End file.
